run_with_the_pack_wolf_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Senkah/Run With The Pack Wolf Story: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 A young, red she-wolf with a white underside and ears raised her head as she heard pawsteps storming into camp, obviously angry. It was her father, Hades. Her name was Faedon, the daughter of the alphas. She dashed over to his side, "what's wrong?" "Darkpack has coated their entire nasty stench across the border!" Hades bristled. "They're trying to start something, I just know it! And what's worse is that I just missed them!" Faedon felt the fur along her spine raise uneasily. She'd heard tales of Darkpack, and smelled their border, but never seen one of their wolves, nevertheless fought against them. "By how much?" she asked softly. "By about two freaking minutes!" Hades roared. Faedon flinched. She couldn't tell if he was yelling at her, about Darkpack, or both. Her father was normally well-tempered, and she'd never seen him this angry. There were four packs: Stonepack, Pinepack, Emeraldpack, and Darkpack. They never heard much about or from Emeraldpack or Pinepack, aside from an occasional distant howl announcing food to their own packmates. There were two other packs; BeechTreeCreek and Ameroq, however their territory was far enough away that even distant howls were impossible to hear. Darkpack, however, was different from the others. All the other packs had to watch out for them. Though they had surrendered when Nox attempted to dominate the territories and drive the other packs out, recently they had started acting up again. Ever since River and Atra had become the alphas, Darkpack had completely disregarded the borders, marking their scents on trees while they were there. Either they were ignoring them, or did it just to spite the packs. No one knew for sure, but just about everyone in Stonepack believed that they were doing it for the latter. "What are we gonna do about Darkpack?!" Aki barked, snapping Faedon out of her thoughts. "What a coincidence! I was just about to take that to my mate," Hades snapped. The noise had attracted Senkah out of the alpha's den. "We should go there and bring the trouble to them, destroy them!" Aki growled. "Wait," Senkah said firmly, "we can't just go rushing off into war." Her voice was tense, like she didn't agree with what she was saying. I wish I could kill you, Atra, she thought silently. But I can't be reckless. Aki let out a throat ripping growl. "We have to DO SOMETHING! We can take them out! Come on Hades!" His fur bristled; not at Hades, but at Darkpack. But Hades didn't see it that way, unfortunately. He snapped his jaws, missing purposely, as a warning. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way?! I am your alpha!" Aki suppressed a growl, but lowered himself and submitted. "Sorry Hades," he apologized. "I don't know why I got that mad." Just then, Sierra and Nike, Rain and Thunder's two pups, came thundering into the camp, their eyes huge. "Woah. Calm down. Sierra, Nike, what's the matter?" Senkah asked them. "Darkpack!" Sierra growled. "We smelled their scent on the border, and went to investigate, and we saw a wolf running from our territory back to theirs!" Nike added. Senkah's eyes narrrowed. "Hmm..." she muttered. "This is getting interesting..." She stalked away to her den to think. *** Later, Senkah slunk away to the stream at around midnight. She got a drink, then took a whiff of the Darkpack border. "I don't know how they can stand the way they smell," she muttered, wrinkling her nose. She slowly smirked to herself as she gazed over into Darkpack's land. "They think they can help themselves over to our land... why not to the same to them?" She smirked. After making sure no one from Darkpack was around, Senkah quietly stepped over the border and onto Darkpack's territory. She rubbed up against several trees, smothering them in strong Stonepack scent. She noticed a plump mouse scuttle around the pine needles, and she smirked. A nice little snack, she thought. Bunching her hind legs, she jumped. Her jaws wrapped around the mouse, and it squeaked, squirming. To end its suffering, she quickly broke its spine. Knowing Atra, she probably would have tortured the poor thing, Senkah thought bitterly. Putting the mouse down back over on her side of the border, she marked a couple more trees before quickly leaping back over to Stonepack's side. "Let's see how you mousebrains like that," she muttered, picking up the mouse and trotting into the forest. Category:Blog posts